


after the movie

by yellowhamster



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom, ian x mickey - Fandom
Genre: After the Movie, Flashbacks, Gallavich, Gallavich Fanfic, M/M, Memories, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowhamster/pseuds/yellowhamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mickey remembers the moments before terry caught them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	after the movie

Mickey is laying on his bed the sun is shining through the window onto his face but he doesn't feel the warmth. He's too busy thinking. Thinking about how his life ended up like this. With a pregnant wife and without ian. Ever since ian left he's been thinking like this. He's been thinking about the moments they spent together before terry caught them.

"you wanna ditch that dump and crash in my place you can" he just wanted ian to be safe and comfortable and with _him_ so he asked. Now thinking about it he wishes he hadn't he wishes he could take those words back. He wants to cry just thinking about those words. The thing is those moments they spent together at his house was the happiest they've ever been.

mickey remembers. he remembers warm skin and lips and those green eyes. he wishes he didn't. he wishes he could erase all these memories that haunt him now. that come back in a series of flashbacks he can't control. he hears laughter ians laughter. and he's brought back to yet another unbearable but beautiful memory.

they were sitting on the sofa leaning against each other after the movie was over.

"so ... what now?" ian asked while laying down on the sofa. mickey got on top of him and started kissing him. first a peck because he was still getting used to kissing him but then he just started making out with him thinking about nothing more than wanting ian.

mickey stopped the kiss to take his shirt off and ian did the same. he looked down at ians face and for a second he couldn't believe ian was here with him and that ian liked him. he felt so lucky to have him and in that brief second he realized he was a lucky man.

he put his hands on ians waist and his lips on ians abs. he started kissing them and as ian arched his back mickey could feel the muscles flex under his lips. he moved his lips up to ians chest and ian grabbed a hold of mickeys hips moving their crotches onto each other they both let out gasps because of the contact. ian could feel mickey was hard just like him.

mickey continued kissing ian on his neck. both of their breaths now faster and heavier. he moved his lips onto ians now and their tongues were in each other's mouths. mickey loved this he loved kissing ian. he loved the feel of ians lips but more importantly he loved the intimacy of the act. kissing each other the way they were doing just now meant that they both cared about each other. it meant that it wasnt just fucking. it was more maybe more than mickey could handle but he didn't care because ian was kissing him and not anyone else.

"take your pants off" ian demanded. and mickey did what he was told. he got off of ian and took his pants and boxers off. he looked at ian as he did the same. ian positioned himself on top of mickey, between his legs, their stomachs and hard ons rubbing against each other which caused mickey to moan.

"this feels good" mickey thinks. he wants this feeling to last forever. but this is just a memory and he realizes he is on his bed. alone. he wants to feel ians body against his again so he closes his eyes even tighter and says "please come back to me, please"

there's a sofa again but its empty. mickey and ian are in his bedroom now. ian is on his bed completely naked and mickey thinks "beautiful" just one word but its enough to describe him. the moonlight is shining through the window and over ian and as mickey leans over to kiss him he could see a few freckles on his face. and he thinks "only i can see them this close".

they stop kissing and just look at each other both of them smiling.

"what?" ian asks with a smile. "nothing" mickey says.

"i love you" he thinks now as he lays in bed. a tear rolling down his cheek.

ian gets up and manuvers mickey onto his back straddling him. he reaches to grab the lube from the drawer. he puts some on his fingers and warms it before placing two of his fingers in mickey kissing him while he does it. mickey moans from the feel and both of their skin is flushed from the excitement. ian adds a third finger and begins moving them inside mickeys hole to prepare him. he wants to make sure mickey is ready.

"you good?" ian asks. "yeah" mickey responds out of breath. ian lines himself up against mickeys hole and slowly goes in. mickey notices ians being careful with him and thinks he should stop him but instead he accepts it he lets a wall down and mickey isn't scared. he doesnt really understand why he isn't but he isn't. he feels safe with ian here and now.

ian continues this slow pace but then increases his thrusts into mickey. they're both panting for air and sweating a bit. ian goes to kiss mickey and mickey thinks he should turn away but he doesn't he lets ian kiss him. they're fucking and kissing and ... making love?

they are. they're making love but mickey doesn't give a fuck. he wants this with ian. he isn't afraid anymore.

ian is thrusting into mickey and they both feel like they're breaking apart into a million little pieces. ian grabs hold of mickeys dick which is throbbing and begging for ians attention. he starts moving his hand up and down really fast and hard. they kiss again panting into each others mouths and after a few seconds mickey reaches his orgasm and sighs. he cums into ians hand. his cum covering ians hand and their stomachs.

after mickey cums ian can't take it and reaches the climax of his orgasm he grunts as he rides it out thrusting the last of it into mickey.

ian looks into mickeys blue eyes and grabs hold of his face. he kisses him slow and tenderly and forgets for a moment he's still inside of him. he pulls out and then kisses mickey's chest. he lays his head on his chest and takes a long exhausted breath.

mickey puts a hand on ians shoulder and holds him closer. he kisses the top of ians head and ian grabs a hold of mickeys body and holds him like he's afraid he'll leave.

they both have never felt this content this safe in their lives. they want to stay like this on this bed forever but they know they can't.

mickey opens his eyes tears forming in them. he's in the present again. alone. he grabs a pillow and holds it against his chest. he closes his eyes again and sees ian's face against his chest his naked body against his own.

"fuck ian" he says.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like it please send me feedback i'd appreciate it thanks
> 
> My tumblr larrystylinson-lovely.tumblr.com


End file.
